1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to data backup, and more particularly to a system and method for providing automatic data backup in communication devices.
2. Description of Related Art
As communication devices provide increased multimedia and wireless capability, mobile device battery consumption is also increased. When a battery is exhausted, unsaved information in the device may be lost if the battery has been removed without a saving procedure having been executed.